


Grief

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I just needed to get some things off my chest, Poetry, Wordcount: 100-500, i wrote this to vent, poem, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: There are times when all we can do is grieve and hope for better times to follow.





	Grief

One afternoon I said to myself,  
"Why isn't the less loneliness more superficial?"  
Never forget the sound and superficial less loneliness.

***

Pay attention to the german guilt,  
the german guilt is the most oedipal self-reproach of all.  
Does the german guilt make you shiver?  
does it?

***

Hidden heartbreak is, in its way, the tragic law of sorrow.  
"Murmur", said the hidden heartbreak,  
And "murmur" then "murmur" again.

***

How happy are little, finer feelings!  
Mutter. mutter, mutter.

***

How happy is the godly, godly grieve!  
Are you upset by how heavenly it is?  
Does it tear you apart to see the godly grieve so pious?

***

I cannot help but stop and look at the overwhelming, awful aloneness.  
Never forget the consuming and overpowering awful aloneness.


End file.
